


alone

by SebIsSmol



Category: Original Work
Genre: i'm not going to bother to tag this properly cuz i don't plan on having many ppl read this, lukas is alone and upset, soooo, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebIsSmol/pseuds/SebIsSmol
Summary: He turned his phone off, and rested his lower forearm over his eyes. It was only then he realized he had begun to start crying, tears forming in the corner of his eyes and dripping down his face.





	alone

**Author's Note:**

> takes place a month after lukas leaves RHS.

Lukas was absolutely exhausted when he arrived to his room.

Closing the doors behind him when he entered, he let out a sigh of relief to just be alone. It was a familiar feeling, and certainly better than being bustled around all day with no time to spare, rushing and tedious. He wasn't used to it anymore. Even within the time that he spent away from his home, he had glorified himself on being direct royalty. But now he could see it as nothing but a burden on his shoulders, weighing him down as each day passed. He needed a break again.

He kicked his shoes off, placing them on a small rack next to the door among other pairs that he had come to appreciate. Although, he felt like he never wanted to wear shoes again. His feet ached and a blister or two lingered on his soles. He turned to the other side of the door and flicked his bedroom light off, but his lamp illuminated the dark room rather nicely. Quietly, he dragged his feet over to his rather large closet with a copious amount of different clothing (most of which he never wore), he put on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of comfortable shorts. He closed his closet, headed to his bed, and flopped down on the soft bed. Adjusting himself so his head was actually resting on the pillows, he curled up and laid there.

He was enervated, but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes and have another restless sleep that would do him no good. Leaning over to his bedside table, he picked up his phone and removed the charger. To his relief, it was charged, unlike how it's been for the past 2 days. Switching it on, he scrolled through his notifications. Mostly just to get them read, but he did acknowledge a few. Finally, after about 5 minutes of swiping his finger upwards on the screen continuously, he checked his messages. Just a few from Gem, and that was all. Tapping on Gem's icon, he read the messages.

It did lighten his quickly darkening mood a little, and he sent a few words back in reply. This went on for a bit, before Gem eventually passed out. Which he was glad about, because it always seemed like his boyfriend was constantly awake. It was concerning.

He turned his phone off, and rested his lower forearm over his eyes. It was only then he realized he had begun to start crying, tears forming in the corner of his eyes and dripping down his face. His heart hurt in a way that he couldn't really describe, he never usually felt this way. Or, he tried not to feel this way anyways. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up the plastic attitude.

It was easier to be happy at RHS.

With his friends, August and Axel (who were somewhat annoying, but in the best way possible) and Gem. Oh, how he missed it so much. It left a nagging pain in his soul, he felt less complete every second he spent not with his friends. Maybe this is why his parents didn't really let him talk to other kids other than his own siblings and other royal or just simply important children that he had met with on the occasion. _Maybe they already knew I'd get too attached. Maybe they were right to not let me leave._

He allowed himself to cry for what felt like forever, attempting to diminish his negative emotions this way. He didn't typically expel his emotions this way though, it made his complexion noticeably redder for a long amount of time. It wasn't long before he got irritated by the blurry vision the crying gave him, and he began rubbing away the stained tears on his cheeks and the tears that had remained in his eyes.

_No, I can't think that way, it's seriously unhealthy._ He tried his best to tell himself what he'd tell someone like August, who had always disregarded his scolding anyways, no matter how much he tried. It was aggravating, it made Lukas want to pull his hair out, but he knew that August was also probably pretty irritated by his constant nagging.

Surprisingly, they would still be considered friends, even regarding all of that.

It helped him feel less helpless when he thought about the people who meant the most to him, something that could be perceived as a small smile appearing on his face. He took his phone again, and began to scroll through his camera roll, most of the pictures taken from Sunblox, sometimes missing a participant or two and sometimes having the full gang there. He could still remember the taste of the usual latte that he ordered, and he could still remember how they'd always spell his name with a C rather than a K. Old pet peeves like that felt practically nostalgic, even if it had been only a month without going to that cafe.

With a quiet sigh, he plugged his phone back in after much scrolling, and decided to at least try and get some sleep now that he felt better. Leaning over to reach his lamp, he shut it off, the room void of any light aside from the dim lamp posts outside. He pulled his covers over him, the fluffy blanket warming him and giving him a much needed comfort.

With his final thoughts being of his friends, Lukas closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.


End file.
